Akira vs Hazel
by Feardancer
Summary: Hazel is Yuni's cat, and she has a conflict with Akira. Who will win the battle?


I wrote this quick fanfic just for laughs. Poor Akira, trying so hard to get his revenge on Hazel, Yuni's kitty. I think I'll finish the Halloween fanfic now.

* * *

It was a beautiful morning in New York City. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, children were playing outside, and people were walking by different stores. At the Verse Mansion, a fluffy calico cat with a red collar and diamond charm ran out of Akira's bedroom. As he opened his eyes, he looked around to find some black spots all over his bed, and left a trail that led to the floor.

"What in the world?" he asked. Akira follwed the trail to his closet. He opened the door, and found his favorite tuxedo all scratched up with holes and tearings. "HAZEL, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

He put on a white shirt, ran downstairs with fury, and starting looking for Hazel. He spotted her outside, licking herself clean as if she was innocent. Forgetting that it was a glass door, he ran for her, then BAM!

"Oof!" Akira said while falling backwards. He rubbed his forehead with his hand.

"What's going on down here?" Yuni called, coming downstairs in wearing a pink tank top with her name written in curssive, and pink pajama bottoms. "I heard a loud thump and you were yelling while I was brushing out my hair."

Akira didn't want Yuni to know about the conflict with Hazel, so he came up with a fake story. "I... was letting Hazel out so she can go outside to use the bathroom. Then I fell over here..."

"Okay, but what about all of the yelling?"

"I was yelling at myself for falling."

Yuni paused before she let out a quick reply. "Well, anyway, good morning, sunshine."

Akira frowned suddenly. "What's good about it?" he asked and walked away to his room to change.

Yuni titled her head. "Who put clams in his shouter on a beautiful day like this?" Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard scratch noises coming from the glass door. She smiled and let her cat in. "Good morning, Hazel."

"Meow-Ma!" she meowed, begging to be picked up.

Yuni giggled. "Okay." She picked up her cat, and stroked her head with her hand. The cat was purring with happiness. "You're in a good mood today, Hazel."

Akira came back down with regular blue jeans, and a black T-Shirt. "I'm goin' out!"

Yuni blinked. "Out where?"

"Just out," he replied. "I'll be back in a minute... or later!"

He walked out, and slammed the door behind him. Akira was on his way to trade in a new tuxedo. _"I __have to get away from that stupid feline!"_ Unaware of where he was going, he bumped into Rage. "Sorry, Rage."

"It's cool," he replied. "Where ya headed?"

"Rage, can I sleep over at your house?"

Rage blinked, then rose an eyebrow. "Sorry. I would if I had enough room. Why?"

Akira held up his tuxedo at Rage. Rage was surprised to see his favorite tuxedo all scratched up and ruined.

"Lemme guess. Hazel did this?"

"That fluffball is insane!" he yelled. "She keeps getting me into lots of trouble, and if this keeps up, I'll get fired!"

"That won't happen, dude," Rage assured. "Yuni likes you too much, and she won't let you go guard anyone else but her."

Akira sighed, then came up with an idea. "I think after I trade in for new tux, I think I'll get back at that furball."

Rage shrugged. "Fine by me. Just... don't hurt yourself."

After about five minutes, Akira got his new tuxedo, went back to the mansion to change into it, and planned his revenge. He went through kitchen cabnets, and found catnip. He sprinkled it all over the livingroom curtains, thinking that she would climb the curtain and tear holes in it.

"Let's see you claw this, Hazel." he said evilly.

Akira hid behind the couch, and waited for Hazel to come into the room. Just in time, she walked in, then sniffed the air. The smell was almost like a drug to her. All cats cannot resist the smell of catnip. She sniffed the curtains and started to climb up them. Akira laughed quietly. Hazel's ear twitched, spotted Akira, and pounced on him. Her claws were stuck into Akira's skin.

"Ouch!" he yelled loudly. "Get off me! GET OFF!"

Yuni gasped as she heard a yell down at the livingroom. She threw her book that she was reading on the bed, and ran out of her room.

Akira was walking backwards, unaware that he was backing up to the curtains. His feet slipped, Hazel jumped off of him before he crashed to a nearby table and brought the curtains down with him. Hazel ran out of the room before Yuni came in.

"Akira, are you okay? What happened?"

Once again, Akira had to come up with a fake story. "Er... paparazzi tried to sneak in."

Yuni groaned. "Not again. We're gonna need a new security system."

After an hour of recovering from a failed plan, Akira was watching TV, trying to come up with a new plan. When he was getting into his TV show, the TV turned into a fuzz. Akira went outside to check on the dish satellite, and found Hazel using it as a scratch post.

"Hey! Stop that right now!"

Akira found some vines that looked climbable, and went up on the roof. Hazel's ear twitched, looked behind her, and hissed at Akira. He hissed back.

"Come here, you little-"

He jumped to her to catch her, but she pounced out of the way, and he hit his head against the satellite. He moaned, rubbed his head, then glared at Hazel who looked like she was laughing. She jumped to a tree, and climbed down.

"I will get you for this!"

After a few hours, Akira was in the bathroom, examining all of his bruises and the cat scratches on his arm. He sighed, treated all of the wounds, went back downstairs, and found a broken vase. Too tired to find Hazel, he rested on the couch. Yuni came down, and found Akira on the couch, looking too tired and exhausted.

"Akira, are you okay?"

He sighed. "I'll be fine really soon, Yuni."

"What have you been doing all day?"

"Chasing..." he panted.

"Chasing what? Paparazzi?"

"Nope... your cat."

Yuni eyes lit up, thinking that Hazel and Akira were friends. "Awwww. Are you to getting along?"

"Sure. Whatever."

She suddenly remembered. "Oh, I have to be at the Film Studio in an hour. I better get my costume ready."

He got up as soon as Yuni's loud footsteps faded. "Now, where you, you stupid feline?"

"MEOW!"

Akira turned around, and heard Hazel's cries. "Gotcha." He followed the cries, and found her outside with her fur spread out, and she hissed. He looked over where she was staring at, and found two big dogs.

"MEOW! MEOW!"

"Serves you right, Hazel." he called. He turned around to walk away, and heard the dogs barking madly, as if they were going to hurt her.

"MEOOOOOOW!" she cried.

He stopped. His heart was racing, telling him to go save her. "Oh, heck! I'm such a softie!" Akira pulled out his gun, opened the door, and pointed the gun at the dogs. Hazel quickly hid behind Akira. "Get outta here, you mutts!"

Both dogs yelped and ran away. When they were out of sight, Akira put his gun back in it's pouch, and looked down at Hazel. She looked at Akira, and it looked like that she was smiling. Her head was nuzzling his feet. She started to pur, and meow very nicely at Akira.

"What?" he asked.

Hazel held onto Akira's leg. "Meow-ma!"

He looked into her green eyes. "You... want me to pick you up?"

"Meow!"

He slowly lowered his arms, carefully wrapped them around her, and gently lifted her up. His eyes shut tightly, thinking she was going to scratch him. She purred loudly, and nuzzled on his chest.

"Eh?" he asked as he opened his eyes. This was his first time to hold Hazel. "Hmmmm. Maybe you're not such a bad cat after all."

Later that night, Akira and Yuni were sitting on the couch watching TV. Akira looked down at Hazel who was curled up on his lap, sleeping and purring. He stroked her fur softly. She was on his lap for five hours after he rescued her from the dogs.

Yuni smiled. "Awwwww. She loves you, Akira."

_"Eh, she loves me because I saved her sorry furball self from the dogs."_ he thought. "I guess she does."


End file.
